


Story Time

by boundtoanandroid



Series: Cecil's Thirst Knows No End [3]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 22:15:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6257890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boundtoanandroid/pseuds/boundtoanandroid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cecil and Piper exchange stories under the shade in Sanctuary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Story Time

As the two sat in the shade of the young tree on Sanctuary’s outskirts, Piper and Cecil went back and forth reading stories they had written to each other. Apparently, Cecil had been quite the writer before the vault, and Piper had been aching to try her hand at fiction for years. They each had their own stacks of journals, some filled with stories and some blank, awaiting their imaginations. Cecil donned Piper’s press hat as he finished his story, concluding the story of his characters’ adventure through a monster infested mountain lodge. 

“Creepy story. Were there actually wendigos back then?” Piper asked curiously as Cecil finished. 

“Nope. Wendigos were a Native American legend made to keep people from eating each other in the winters. They originated up in Canada, mostly.” Cecil said with a smile. He had always loved the legends of the cannibalistic creatures from the north. 

“Wait, people would eat each other during winter?”

“Food shortages, and they were trapped inside though long winters.”

“Ah. Weird.” Piper watched as he set his notebook down. “Why do you know about this stuff, anyways?”

“There was this old game I used to play, and there were wendigos in it, and I got curious. There were a bunch of cool monster myths back then.” 

“You’re weird, Blue.” She chuckled. 

“You love me.” Cecil muttered, inching closer to Piper. 

“For some reason or another.” She whispered, closing the gap between them. 

The kiss was slow, each of them still getting used to the feeling of being this close. Cecil’s hand went to Piper’s neck, gently pulling her closer and burying his fingers in her soft hair. His lips were soft against her chapped ones, dried out from the wasteland. She moved forward, sitting on his lap and cupping his face in her gloved hands. His arm wrapped around her waist to keep her steady, hand resting on the center of her back. She leaned into his touch, moving her mouth in a slow rhythm with his. They kept the kiss on the chaste side, both not wanting to move the relationship forward too quickly. 

Piper pulled back first, taking in deep breaths as she did. Cecil kept his eyes closed for a moment before opening them and meeting her’s with a small smile on his face. 

“Is this my reward for a good story?” He teased, gently squeezing her waist. “I should tell more, then.”

“Nuh uh, it’s my turn, hot shot.” Piper poked his nose before reaching over for her journal. She snuggled up into his chest, opening up the journal and flipping to the right page while Cecil wrapped his arms around her waist. He rested his chin on her head and shut his eyes as she began to tell her next tale. 


End file.
